


Звуки ночи

by Tykki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Диалоги, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Написано в районе 2002 года.Но тут настолько всё абстрактно, что не мешает =)"Краткое содержание: о чем говорят ночью в подземельях".





	Звуки ночи

– М-м-м-м, Снэйп, иди ложись, а?...

Скрип пера.

– Мне нужно проверить контрольные.

– Ради Мерлина, завтра СУББОТА! Быстро ложись, пока я тебя не укусил!

Скрип пера.

– Будь ты вервольфом, Блэк, угроза звучала бы убедительней.

Тихое шевеление чёрной массы волос на подушке:

– Мне понимать это как намёк?

Скрип пера обрывается:

– Какой ещё намёк?

– Что тебе в спальне вервольфа не хватает, причём, вероятно, того, которого мы оба знаем...

Что-то со свистом рассекает воздух.

– Ай! Хорош книгами швыряться!!!

– Услышь тебя Люпин, он был бы серьёзно шокирован.

Зевок в подушку:

– Ага, не сомневаюсь, учитывая те волоски из волчьей шкуры, что я нынче на каминной решётке обнаружил...

Негромкое хмыканье:

– Так это мне  _ревность_  продемонстрировали?

Мёртвое молчание в ответ.

– Эй.

Мёртвое молчание в ответ.

–  _О Мерлин..._

Мёртвое молчание в ответ.

Протяжный вздох. С мягким звуком во что-то втыкается перо, тут же слышен скрип кресла и хруст расправляемых мускулов затёкшего тела. Шаги. Шелест ткани. Шаги. Негромкие скрип и шелест, полагающиеся при занимании места в кровати.

– Пришёл я, доволен теперь?

Неразборчивое ворчание в подушку.

– Не слышу.

– Свет, говорю, убери. Глаза уже болят.

–  _Нокс._

С сарказмом:

– Благодарю.

Шелковисто:

– Подобный тон – моя привилегия.

Тихое, но весьма саркастичное фырканье.

С минуту – только звуки ровного дыхания.

– М-м, Блэк? Люпина просто однажды одолела разговорчивость после приёма аконитового зелья, и он проморгал время трансформации. С тех пор я носил ему зелье в кабинет.

Пауза.

– Да вообще-то Луни мне рассказывал... – хмыканье. – Не знал, что тебя можно развести на оправдания, Снэйп.

Звук несильного подзатыльника.

– Ну да, чего от тебя ещё ждать... А за волосы дёргать не надо, обстригусь ведь опять!

– Тоже мне угроза.

– Какая есть, – шуршание. – Ты всё-таки нацепил ночную рубашку? Тьфу.

– Блэк, руки.

Подозрительно невинно:

– Что – руки?

Приглушённые звуки борьбы.

Требовательно:

– Пусти.

– Я устал и хочу спать.

– Ага, значит, на контрольные тебе сил хватает...

– Заткнулся бы ты.

Снова приглушённые звуки борьбы.

– Вот так мне нравится гораздо больше.

– Слезь.

– Ну уж нет.

– Я тебя завтра дементорам сдам.

– Не сегодня? Уже обнадёживает.

– Блэк!

Тихий влажный звук.

– Блэк.

Повторение звука.

Задумчиво:

– Ты знаешь, твоя шея – находка для вампира.

Угрожающе:

– Блэ-эк.

Ещё влажные звуки, возобновившееся шуршания. С усмешкой в голосе:

– Это единственное, как ты можешь меня назвать?

С сарказмом:

– Нет. Ещё ты лохматый, блохастый, настырный, сексуально озабоченный кобель...

Приглушённое фырканье:

– Да я, вообще-то, не это имел в виду... И насчёт блох ты совершенно не прав.

– Искренне надеюсь. Ты ждал комплиментов?

– Всего-навсего имени.

– Блэк.

–  _Имени_ , Снэйп, не  _фамилии_.

– Для тебя у меня только это имя, Блэк.

Много шорохов и звуков различной степени влажности:

– ...уверен?..

Выдохом:

– ...Сириус...

Почти без насмешки:

– Ну наконец-то... Клянусь Мерлином, Империо на тебя наложить и то проще...

– Кого ты оставил в Азкабане, что так туда рвёшься, Блэк?..

– Опять Блэк?  _Опять!?_

– М-м...

– Ты что, заснуть собрался? Северус, ты невозможен!

С сарказмом:

– Приятно и от тебя моё имя слышать, Сириус.

Приглушённое рычание.


End file.
